Crafting Guild
The Crafting Guild is located southwest of Falador and north of Rimmington. A Crafting level of 40 is required to enter the guild as well as wearing a brown apron which can be received from Malignius Mortifer after the Swan Song quest just east of the guild at the road intersection near the 4 elemental wizards or purchased from the Varrock clothing store. A Skills necklace may be used to teleport to the Crafting Guild. The Crafting Guild was originally available to members only, but was given to free users after a few months. frame|right|The Crafting Guild, southwest of Falador and north of Rimmington. Ground floor thumb|left|250px|Northern part of ground floor When a player enters the guild, they are greeted by one of the three Master Crafters walking around. If players talk to them, they will tell the players that "accomplished crafters come here to use our top notch workshops". Further more to be noted is that you can buy the Crafting Cape of Accomplishment from one of the Master crafters. thumb|left|250px|Southern part of ground floor The ground floor contains various decorations, four potter's wheels for making unfired clay items, a pottery oven to harden the unfired clay items, a sink, a spiraled staircase leading to the second floor, and various items that respawn on desks and tables, including a jug, a chisel, a hammer, an amulet mould and a bracelet mould. The east side is a fenced off open-cast mine with 7 gold rocks, 6 clay rocks, and 6 silver rocks. This mine holds the largest amount of gold ore, silver ore, and clay for free players, making it a fairly popular mine, causing the gold and silver rocks to often be empty. The gold in the mine was also commonly mined by macroers or gold farmers on f2p worlds until the advent of the updates restricting unbalanced trade. Mining gold takes 5 min or less when +70 mining, and gives a profit of * 28}} coins when full inventory. The west side also contains cows. This area does not require players to have level 40 Crafting, meaning any player can fight the cows. Players can bring the cow hides to the tanner on the first floor of the guild to have them tanned. They would then stock them in bank, sell in general store in Rimmington to the south, or simply drop them. Leather is considered by many the best way to train the Crafting skill at lower levels, and it also gives combat experience for killing cows and Prayer experience for burying their bones (unless cowhides have been acquired some other way), Crafting experience for making leather or hard leather items, and coins for selling these items. First floor thumb|left|250px|Upstairs in the guild The first floor contains a Tanner who can tan player's cow hides, two spinning wheels for wool, and various decorations. There are several items that respawn on tables, including a ring mould, a tiara mould, a necklace mould, an amulet mould and a holy mould, as well as a pair of shears on a barrel. Useful nearby locations While the guild itself does not stock sheep, there is a handy flock wandering free immediately to the north, just outside the Make-over mage's house. Uses The crafting guild has been used many times to mine gold, but is also good for pottery (given the water source, kiln, oven and clay rocks), and weaving (given the nearby cow field, tanner and Rimmington's general store). Category:Crafting Category:Guilds